A day in my shoes, er boots
by Fnanit-banana
Summary: All the villains from past nintendo games join together to fight the heroes from SSBM. But instead they all get mixed and matched into each others worlds! How crazy is this adventure going to get? By Banana.
1. Prolouge

Ah, what a beautiful day in hyrule…the birds chirping, the sky so blue…and waddling one-eyeballed creatures- W-wait... WHAT

WAS THAT? A one eyed creature with a sword? That's not... normal! Where am I! This place isn't the Hyrule I know and love!

And...And...where are the fierce Boko Babas and the poes! All I can see are these... these cute little rock things with eye balls and-and

missles with eyeballs and... and blobs with eyeballs…! And more things with EYEBALLS!

"'Scuse me, sir. Ya lost?" Asked an orange-colored round creature that had one large eye in the middle of its face. I backed up slowly

from the eyeball thing. It appeared to speak my language, though with a rather strange accent. _Maybe it's harmless_... I thought, lowering

my guard. "Er, hi there…I'm Link…you wouldn't happen to know where any fierce monsters are would you? In a forest maybe?" "Fierce

monstah? You lookin' at wun right naow!" it said, shooting a beam of light right at me just to prove the point. My fears of being

somewhere other than Hyrule were confirmed, and as if to taunt me and my worries, a colorful box of text popped up in front of my face.

'Use power ups and 1-ups to regain health. Defeat enemies by sucking them up', it informed him. I looked at the text, disgusted. "What

does it mean by suck them up?" I thought about it for a moment. "But wait... maybe I'm different in this new world, too!" Following the

instructions that I had seen, I got a running start on the orange blob to try and... well... 'suck it up'... though, ultimately, I only succeeded in

glomping it. I then decided that I definately didn't belong wherever I was.

"That's what ye get fer callin' me a wimp!"

"I DIDN'T YOU WEIRD BLOB!"

"That's Waddle Doo teh you sir!'


	2. Chapter 1: The Villian's Sorting Hat

**Note: Edited Version. ' I changed the Metroid Part to…I bet you can't guess! And added a bit of other stuff…trying to make it…as clear as possible! **

The lights flicked on in the nearly-empty room as the anti-heroes from many different worlds scrambled inside the counselor room

busily, taking their seats, all mumbling something to their selves. One had a rather large globelike head and a long scepter…the other was

the size of a mere child in a purple sorcerer hat, but a look of hate and bloodlust stretched across his face…A very fat one that was having

some trouble sitting in his seat without crushing it sat next, and a small hat sat on his head. A hammer was laid next to him that had a star

inscribed on it. Next, a kid with somewhat spiky hair with a strange ball around his neck sat down and flipped out a Game Boy-like thing.

He pressed buttons and talked into it and it responded back. He closed it and gave a incredulous look to the three red, blue, and yellow

things hopping up and down in their chairs. They all had weird eyes and antenna, and varied in size and shape. Finally, a person who took

on the appearance of some kind of black android with a large fogged helmet on stomped across the room. It sat down quickly and the

murmuring stopped. They all looked at each other in confusion and disgust, then back at the strange hat lying on a stool next to a podium.

There was a dead silence as they all waited in their seats, not moving at all. Finally, the spiky haired kid spoke, with a somewhat annoyed

tone in his voice. "So that old quack has summoned us all into this room. He said there'd be some kind of contest. Anyone know what

he's talking about?" he asked the others, "I mean, I asked my pokedex about this so called, 'melee' but, it knew nothing of the sort." The

villains all looked at each other again and sighed. The boy in a purple hat sat there and closed his eyes in thought. "Sorry. But I am left

clueless. The man nearly called me up and ordered me to come. He did not inform me of anything; except that I should come if I wish to

have revenge. And I certainly think that all of you have come here for the same purpose?" he said in a low, ghastly voice as all of the other

villains nodded. . A tall monkey-faced man rushed into the room, and nearly tripped trying to get up to the podium and took out a

clipboard. He was in a suit that made him look professional, and adjusted his tie before starting, "I see you have all come. Ehem, very well,

very well. Sorry I am late. Traffic was erm, slow. I see that you all have your name tags on…Good. I will call your name and you shall

come up to draw a name from this hat. You know the procedures...Okay now, let's pull out the list…" the man said adjusting his tie yet

again and looking down at the clip board. "Ah, yes Grodus. Come on up." The thing with the large head paused for a second, but the man

glared at him angrily so he got up from his seat and shuffled across the room in his large robe, almost like a ghost. His small, gloved hand

reached inside of the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. "It says…Wait, who? Uhh..who is that?" the strange large headed thing said in

voice bearing a scary resemblance to a computer's. The other man grabbed it sternly and read it over. "It says Dr. Mario, you nut. Sit

down and let the next person have their turn." Adjusting himself, he called out another name. "Okay….Vaati? Vaati, you're up next." And

so the rounds continued…"DDD, Link. Gary, Fox McCloud. Dark Samus, Bowser. Viruses, Marth and Roy. Ehem, okay then, it seems

to be that there is one last piece of paper left. And Andross gets….ah, yes, Kirby. I have heard stories of the little puff ball from you,

blubber penguin."

"Who you callin' a blubber penguin!" the blue thing yelled at him hotly, flinging his hammer at it. It grabbed it skillfully and dropped it on the

ground, unfazed. "Now, now, no need for violence. I know how quarrelsome you are, penguin, but you should be saving your energy for

the battles."

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 2: Kirby Fox 64

**Note: Okay people! I hope that chapter three will make a little more sense. And don't worry...more will be explained later if it doesn't.**

There once was a man in Peru

He dreamed he was eating his shoe

He woke with a fright in the middle of the night

And saw that his dream had come tru-

"Kirby! Put that book down and go to BED!" a loud voice rang in his

ears. His fingerless pink hand slammed the book down onto his bed stand and looked angrily at his door. "Tiff! Like what the heck? Are

you my MOM or something? Sheesh! What next, you're going to tuck me in or something?" a pink, some what blobby, figure said,

stomping over to the door and opening it. "Kirby…I just don't want you to get sleepy tomorrow…it's the big event remember? Ahh, and

there are going to be no strings attached because it's not held by DDD!" said the short girl in a green and purple shirt with a dreamy tone

in her voice. Her hair was put in an odd looking piggy tail and she looked at Kirby with big sparkly eyes. Kirby rolled his eyes as he

looked over at the large, colorful poster tacked to his door. "Hey Tiff, did DDD come to dinner tonight? He said something to me

yesterday about 'I need to build my strength up!'. I thought he told me before that Escargoon convinced him to go on a diet… he was

eating like, Klondike Bars too much or something..." Kirby said, now reading the poster. Tiff's happiness was suddenly crushed, and

replaced with suspicion. "Why no he didn't….strange, he's usually the one to pig out. He really needs to lay off the hamburgers, hotdogs,

and tacos!" Kirby ignored her remark, grabbed the poster off the door and went back inside his house. "G'Night." He said quickly,

though not trying to be rude.

Kirby jumped back onto his bed again and pushed the book of poetry off his table and put the poster there instead. Kirby's eyes ran and

re ran the piece of paper, making sure to leave out no details. But, for some bizarre reason, this poster seemed very suspicious…even

though the event it was advertising was not being held by NME, King DDD, or any of his villainous neighbors. Instead it was signed by a

mysterious "Andross" who he had never heard of before. What made him more confused is why this 'Andross' guy wanted to hold a

tournament. Violence was extremely discouraged in Dreamland…and the cappys…well…they had no feet. Also, the last time Dreamland

called for fighters…the only ones were really Kirby, Blade, Sword, and Meta Dork ehem…I mean Knight; which would make a

tournament very boring, considering they'd only sword fight and do no hand-to-hand combat with each other. After reading the poster for

a sixth time Kirby's eyes started to droop…and he slid off his bed and tumbled into a deep sleep….

He awoke sweating and looked all about. He had suddenly gotten into an airplane and was flying in outer space!

Stars…planets…everything around him was something he had never seen before, and was whizzing by every second. His head had a

helmet placed on it, and his eyes widened as he suddenly realized…he was NOT flying an air plane…instead he was flying some kind of

space ship! "Uhh…Dreamland…why is it blue…?" said Kirby confused looking down at a blue, spherical planet as his ship swerved by.

Suddenly another ship flew next to his, nearly colliding with him. "Hey! It's fox! Hi fox! How'd protecting Co-…wait a second….you're

not fox! Or Falco! Who…ARE you mr.gum ball?" said a voice coming from the ship flying past his. The figure waved to him and wiped

his windshield so that he became clearer. Kirby glared angrily over at the frog in his cockpit, which was now screaming at him and pointing

to something up ahead. "PINKY! PINKY! WATCH OUT! IT'S AN ENEMY SHIP! HE'S COMING RIGHT AT YOU!" A huge and

pointy figure bolted out from a rock floating by and rammed itself into Kirby's ship. He closed his eyes and covered his ears, trying to plug

out the loud beeping noises coming from his ship. He looked up and nearly fell over; his right wing was gone and burning! "Don't worry

blob-o! I'll take care of these guys!" Said the frog steering his ship over near a swarm of more spiky alien-like figures. The frog pushed a

few buttons and huge beams of light streamed out of his ship and blasted the aliens to bits! Kirby would have rejoiced…but…the aliens

seemed to be splating all over his windshield. The frog flipped into the air and came back around behind Kirby's ship. "Hey Gum ball!

What's a girl like you doing in an Airwing in such a dangerous place like this? You should at least know how to shoot lasers! This is

ENEMY TERRITORY!" Kirby would have chewed this frog thing out if it weren't for him being in space and he was the only one

around…and it seemed this guy knew what he was doing. "Wait a second…you might be an imposter! Show me how to fly this instant or

I'll blast your ship to bits!" the frog yelled pointing to Kirby. He took a deep breath and tried to remember something about how to fly

airplanes. He had only recently started reading…considering he only started TALKING a few months ago…and hoped he had picked up

a book on air planes. He slammed his head down onto a square pad filled with buttons hoping a thought would jump into his head. "GAH!

KIRBY THINK! " he yelled. Suddenly the ship made a hole in the buttons area and a joy stick and a red button next to it came up. Kirby

nearly jumped but, then smiled. _Easy! This ship's just like that video game thingy Waddle Dee showed me a week ago! What was it _

_called…? Start Foxy 84 er something like that…_Kirby grabbed the joy stick and sped around leaving dust behind him. He did

summersaults, loop-de-loops, cartwheels; he was now the pro...until his ship crashed into a meteor and started beeping even louder as it

caught on fire. "OH CRUD! OH MEGA CRUD! I'M GONNA DIEEE! SHUT UP STUPID COMPUTER! I KNOW I'M ON FIRE!"

The frog smiled and pressed a few buttons on his key pad and suddenly both their ships vanished. They appeared inside a docking bay

and Kirby opened his eyes. The frog smiled at him and started checking him out. "I see…sorry I judged you like that. Gotta take

precautions y'know!" Kirby's heart nearly did a back-flip, "Where…am…I…? Is this…heaven…? Am I dead?" he said looking about.

The frog was dressed in a strange outfit and walked up to him and patted him on the head. "No silly, your not dead!" Kirby gave a huge

sigh of relief as the frog continued again. "So you're Kirby huh? You must be a newbie like me! Welcome to Star Fox…Corneria's finest

space craft! You have joined us to help protect the galaxy from an ultimate evil-Andross!" Kirby looked up at him as if he were talking to

a lunatic. _Hmm Andross…weird name. Sounds…familiar some how…but, this guy's still coocoo. _"Star Fox ? What's _That_? I've only

flown a warpstar…I've never heard of any STAR FOX!" Kirby said, now drooling over the humongous refrigerator he had spotted. He

jumped and ran over to it, opened it, and poured all its contents into his mouth. He swallowed, not even gaining an ounce, and burped

loudly. The frog gaped at his peculiar appetite and answered quickly. "Well, Kirby…I'm Slippy. Since I'm guessing you're not from

around here…I'll give you a quick tour…okay?" Kirby nodded happily and waddled over to Slippy. _What ever universe I'm in…it has _

_GREAT cuisine! _

Later, a strange blue bird in a suit similar to Slippy's entered the room and walked over to the fallen refrigerator. "W-W-What happened

to all of my food! I had made that feast for a special occasion! Ohhh man….Fox is going to KILL me…he's always cranky when he's

hungry! And shop-and-save's CLOSED!"


End file.
